


princesses

by Annie_Thyme (the_fluffy_unicorn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Escape, F/F, Happy Ending, Love Story, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, about princesses, sorta - Freeform, thyme poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/Annie_Thyme
Summary: this story practically wrote itself and decided to do it in verse - I honestly thought it would be a short story till the first rhymes hit me. inspired by this amazing art





	

 

mother has picked your dress and her disapproving glares have kept you standing still during the fittings that lasted for hours, _you are well aware, my dear, the summer is nearly here, you have come of age, we must have you engaged, you cannot be princess forever_ \- you smile and you nod and the ice in her voice every time she is calling you dear makes it all the more clear that you don’t really have any choice or a say in this matter  
  
you arrive at the palace take the stairs one step at a time _like a princess supposed to_ and you nod and you smile and collect longing stares of nearly every man in the room and you wonder which one would be deemed by your mother to become an acceptable groom he would probably be rather handsome or handsomely rich but you could never teach yourself tell one prince from another so you smile and you nod while thinking _why bother now?_  
  
you notice her glance in the crowd by complete happenstance and her cheeks flush with colour as you capture her gaze but she won’t look away and you’re not really sure what it is but you _smile_ for the first time that day or perhaps for the first time in weeks and when three boring dance partners later you see her slipping away you come up with some bullshit excuse and run from the lights and the music and murmur of voices so false and obtuse they nearly had you choking on air  
  
you run up the pavilion steps taking two at a time you’re a bit out of breath and her eyes shine so bright when she smiles at you taking your hand and you know all at once till that moment you still could pretend you could live out your life just the way it was planned for you by the likes of your mother but right now you would rather have this for as long as you can so you kiss her under the moon and the stars and she kisses you back  
  
she kisses you back and then you are mostly talking and there is no end sharing every detail that you thought had been wrong about you and the way you could feel out of place everywhere and with anyone and she nods and she smiles with the tears in her eyes as she tells you her story that’s almost the same as your own and you hold her (she holds you) and kiss them away and you finally _finally_ think that you do have a say in this matter  
  
only thing that your mother was not wrong about is that this was indeed an extremely well-chosen dress for it fetches you both a decent amount of money and makes your escape just a little bit easier, therefore - better you should probably write her a letter acknowledging this and you laugh and you laugh till you’re both in tears and you sag to the floor cause your legs cannot hold you up any longer  
  
_that,_ she says, catching her breath, catching your lips, _that, my love, would have been completely ridiculous_  
  
your ship sets sail at dawn

 

**Author's Note:**

> [yes this is my tumblr come find me if you like](http://annie-thyme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
